In Time
by JayWyatt
Summary: To Live once more, to die once more. (Present) Bubbuline. Heavily Implied (and past) Finnceline.
1. Chapter 1

_I can hear what you're thinking._

A pale girl around her late teens or so the appearance is seen, was sprawled out across her bed. Her long black hair covered almost a good proportion of the bed. Her rusty red eye's half open as she stared blankly into the ceiling as if searching for something. The girl sighed softly and arose quietly from her bed, carefully as not to awake the person next to her. She look at the other person in bed with her, her pink skin matching with her pink gummy hair as that too had covered her portion of the bed she was in. she too was in her late teens as well. The pale one just sighed before walking over to the pink one's side and slides the blanket over her. The girl took one look at the pink girl for moment before proceeding to go out of her bed-room, a set of head-phones and a music player from the day's now past.

_All your doubts and fears. _

She stepped outside of her home in the cave she had acquired many years ago long before she even met her pink girl-friend. She sat down on the porch and looked outside. Darkness. She looked back to the music player in her hand and put the headphones on her head and turns the music player to play and let the song play in her ears. She looked at the screen of the music player, it only had one song. She then looked away from the screen and back to the outside of the cave. Nothing just darkness. The girl sighed again before letting the music play again and tuning the world out, letting her mind wander to the past.

_(__**Flashback)**_

"come on Marceline! " shouted the voice of a male teenager as the pale girl called Marceline look on at the teen with a look irritation on her young face as she was being dragged to a unknown location. "Jeez what's gotten into you today Finn? " She asked the teen named Finn who just laughed and said nothing as he continued to drag her through a forest his hand wrapped tightly in her hand and Marceline just blushed before she felt the tugging stop and looked at Finn in confusion. "Uh Finn why did we stop? " she asked and Finn turned to her a sincere smile on his face as he told her " We're here " and he then proceeded to move out of the way to show her a beautiful sight. A crystal lake. The girl gasped at the gorgeous sight before her "wow Finn this is…so amazing! " she said in awe which caused Finn to blush and scratch the back of his head, " I actually found this by accident really, but I really wanted to show it to you " he said and Marceline just smiled tenderly at him before enveloping him in a big hug. This made both of them blush. They both pulled back and looked into each other's eye's before slowly inching towards each other. Their lips inches apart. Their breaths were now literally fusing together. Contact was almost her-

"MARCELINE!"

"FINN"

"Damn it" They both swore as both their companions arrived on the scene on of a small yellow dog and another human showed up with a crown dangling from his pocket chain, The dog spoke first "hey Finn where have you been bro…it's still night out and you and Marcy weren't at the camp!" Finn just laughed, "It's alright guy's I was just showing Marceline something" Finn said as he looked towards Marceline and then winked at her causing a big plush to form on her face.

"_**Flashback end"**_

That memory was nearly three hundred years ago. Who ever said 'time heals all wounds' certainly never had to live forever. The older Marceline sighed again, she would always think of him, when she know she shouldn't…not with Bonnie, her girl-friend, but it was no use. He invader her thoughts on multiple occasions. In her dreams and nightmares too she just couldn't stop loving him. She never could.

"Marceline" a voice spoke softly as Marceline looked behind her and saw Bonnie in the band shirt she got her at a concert and just a pair of black short's, "I didn't feel you in bed…I thought you left or something" She said in a whisper as she sat next down to her. "You feeling okay baby" Bonnie said as put her head on Marceline's shoulder, who just nodded her head and continued listening to her music. Bonnie just stayed silent letting the music play enjoying the comfortable silence before Marceline spoke, "I think you need to get back to the Candy Kingdom Bonnie" she said calmly before stretching her back. Bonnie looked at her "its fine they don't expect me to return for a couple days so I can spend all the time I can…with you" She said sincerely before linking her fingers with Marcy's and just sighed happily and leaned on Marceline again a complete look of bliss on her face. Marceline looked down at the linked hands and looked at the girl leaning on her. Marceline frowned.

_And if you look in my eyes,_

_in time you'll find the reason I'm here._

Marceline continued letting the one song played as she sat in her room quiet only the shower was running in another room. She looked at a closet and sighed before getting up and walked towards the closet before raising a hand slowly, but stopped as soon as she touched the handle. Her hands seemingly frozen before she steeled herself and opened the closet.

She just stared into the closet and sighed as she looked at the only item that inhabited said closet. A guitar case that was black. Marceline shakily reached to the box surely enough she touched the hard cover the case and felt as if she was being pulled away from reality as she let herself revisit the past again.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Happy birthday!" Shouted all three members of the group to Marceline as she just smiled happily, "how does it feel to know you're positively ancient" Jake teased and Marceline just pulled a scary face on him which made him shut up with fear. "Now Jake be nice to the birthday girl " the other human said as he pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. Marceline looked in awe at the present, with the world the way it is now there really wasn't any need for a birthday much less a party but every year her companions would celebrate hers like no tomorrow . " wow thank you Simon you know you didn't have to " The other human named Simon just smiled happily, " None sense nothing is to good for you…so what are you waiting for open it!" he urged her and she just laughed as she opened it before gasping and giving a tender smile to Simon. There was a picture of her, Finn, Jake and Simon. All together in booth everyone making weird face, "Thank you Simon I love it" she said truthfully and held the picture in her lap.

"Ohh Ohh my turn my turn " Jake said as he got his gift for her and set it down on her lap his face in happiness as he waited anxiously for her to open it. "Thanks Jake you really di..dn't " Her eye's opened wide as she looked at the contents of the package. Inside was a small gold locket, Marceline's bottom lip began to quiver as she opened the locket inside. There was two picture's one the left was of her and Finn and on the right was of Jake and Simon. "Oh Jake I love it I love it so much! "she said in excitement as she put the locket on. Jake just giggled "No problem sis anything for you" He said as he then turned to Finn "Alright bro your next" he said and Finn smiled before walking to a closet he kept his eye's on Marcy the whole time before he reached into the closet and slowly but surely he pulled out a black guitar case. Marceline let out the biggest gasp in her life as she watched Finn walk to her and place the case next to her, " Go ahead and open it" he said quietly with a smile on his face and with little time she did and boy was she amazed. There inside was a nice sleek acoustic guitar the frames of the guitar were well cared for and the head piece looked amazing. "my glob finn this is…this is.." She just couldn't put it into words and Finn just laughed before putting his hand out signifying to let him see the guitar. She looked at him before giving the acoustic guitar to him. He stroked the cords with such ease as he let out a big sigh before looking straight into Marceline's eyes before taking breath and finally singing her a song.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Marceline started to get tears in her eye's memory faded away. She then proceeded to open the case and looked inside. The guitar…smashed in two. A look of sadness on her face before closing it.

"What were you looking at?" A voice questioned from behind her. There stood Bonnie in a towel and nothing more Marceline looked surprised at first, "Just some old memorabilia" she said quietly before putting the case back in the closet and closing it.

_And in time all things shall pass away. _

_In time you may comeback someday. _

Marceline was tossing and turning in her sleep, her nightmares of that day that ruined her entire life kept replaying. Kept laughing and mocking her. Kept taking Finn away from her. "No Finn…please..don't…go" she said in muffled voice as the nightmares never listened. They make you suffer. That's all they do. That's all they will do…now and forever. Bonnie looked at Marceline tossing in turning in her sleep overhearing a name other than hers be called. Bonnie looked at her sadly before attempting to give Marceline a hug, "No Finn wait…don't leave me" Marceline whimpered and just continued to thrash as if she was being held back by someone in her nightmare. Bonnie looked on sadly unable to do anything. She just kept her hold on Marceline and tried to go to sleep.

_To live once more,_

_To die once more._

Somewhere in a kingdom of Ice, a the king of ice looked on outside his castle and swore loudly before lifting his hand angrily and shooting a powerful bolt of Ice into the ceiling causing a shockwave to falter through the kingdom. His little penguins voicing their concern for their master. The Ice King paid them no mind as he sighed before walking back to his living quarters and shut the door solemnly but not before looking out the crack of the door to see a picture sitting on a stand. The picture of his now broken family. He looked away and closed the door softly the lock giving a gentle click. The penguins looked at each other worriedly. They just couldn't figure out why their king was in this slump. They looked at the picture and questioned what was in the frame. It was a picture of Marceline, Finn and Jake together. Finn and Marceline's hands were intertwined with Jake on both their shoulders. The Penguins just sighed something was wrong with their master and they would make sure he was okay. Somehow they would.

At Marceline's cave Marceline awoke in the night again and arose from her bed. Her hair a mess from the thrashing but she did not care as she then looked at Bonnie who was sleeping. Marceline looked away and proceeded out of her room and out of her house to the outside of the cave where the moon-light was shining bright. She had the music player and headphones in her hand and she proceeded to put the headphones on ears and let the music play. She let the song flow through her ears let the lyrics remind her of all that she has lost. Remind her of what she will never have the full feeling of happiness…of love. Too remind her that she is far too broken to be repaired now. The song was coming to a close and Marceline sighed. It was a song HE used to sing a lot. It was a song he used to sing to her when she was feeling sad and as the last verse came in she sang with it.

"_But in time, your time will be no more"._

This is only part one of a 3 series prequel (if you can call it such).

My first Fanfiction hope you like it!

#Followtheclamor


	2. Hanging on

_You know we can get away_

Alone In his castle of Ice, The ice king sat in his throne room eye's peered straight forward burning a hole into a certain picture. It saddened and angered him at the same time. Gritting his teeth he stood up from his throne and walked towards the picture and as he got close to it, the sadness grew; it chewed at him in the pits of his soul. Knawing at his very mind, until he finally reached the photo. It had dust on its frame, signifying it had been there for quite some time. He picked it up gently swiping across the glass frame, removing any traces of dust on it and stared into the picture. The photo of his family. The one of two humans and a magical dog…no of two sons and a daughter. The family he failed.

_Because I'm calling your name_

" Damn it " he whispered sadly as the events of that day started to replay in his mind causing him to crash down to the floor and weep, still clutching the picture in his hands as he went into sobbing rest.

_**(Flashback) **_

"Finn, Marceline!" Shouted Simon as he and Jake were looking for their other companions. Jake looked at Simon, "Maybe there doing…the forbidden Tier-""Don't say it! "Simon said cutting off Jake's previous statement. Jake laughed before grabbing Simons hand and stretching a bit bigger to give them more coverage of the area. It took them a couple minutes but when they got close to 'Marcy's' lake as dubbed by Finn, They spotted them both.

"Come one let's shrink down and sneak on them "Jake said cheekily pulling out a camera, Simon just chuckled and followed behind him and after five minutes of walking they arrived to see Marceline and Finn lying together on the ground both in blissful peace as they held each other and watched over the lake. Jake watched them with his camera out and giggled "Blackmail! "He said before Simon slapped him over the head, "What have I told you about blackmailing your brother and sister?" Simon whispered which cause Jake to look at him quizzically. He narrowed his eyes and open his mouth to retort, but closed it. He then put his hand to his chin and rubbed it like he was solving a question. The light bulb turned on!

"Always make sure you get a piece of the reward?" He said and Simon smiled before fist bumping his son. "Good Boy!" They then turned back to capture more footage of the romantic moment but were shocked to see they weren't there anymore. They both looked at each other before feeling a presence behind them. They both gulped and turned around only to meet a bucket full of water, drenching them all over, and in the process scaring them. All they could hear after that was the sound of two people's laughter and after a minute both Jake and Simon joined in laughing as well.

"That will teach you to drop in on us! " The feminine voice stated earning a nod from the male next to her. Simon just laughed again "Were sorry sis" he heard Jake say before he too apologized, which earned a chuckle from the male, "Apology accepted" he said before holding his hand out to him offering him to take it "now rise up pops we got walking to do" Simon smiled and grabbed his 'sons' hand.

"Thanks Finn"

_**(Flashback end) **_

_Every day I feel this pain_

_But you just turn around and walk away_

_Noooo_

The Ice king awoke from his painful slumber as he had recalled event's from his past. These memories that would constantly give him the illusion of happiness he had and then washes over him with the harsh reality of all he has lost. His family was broken, split up from each other now. The Ice King wailed in sorrow and started to pound on the floor in anger. Punch after punch. His rage growing as cracks began to form under his knuckles and with one sorrowful roar he made a final punch. A sickening crack was heard but he did not care. He stood up and look towards his throne. Hanging on the side was his crown. He walked towards it and put it on his head before looking outside into the darkness. He sighed as he saw _Marcy's Lake_. He turned away and started heading for the door. He needed to visit the lake again, like he has done so for the past _Nine-Hundred _years.

He arrived to the lake. It was silent. The moon was reflecting itself over the calm crystal clear water. It surprised him to no end as to how the water wasn't murky or contaminated like other lakes were after the great bombs went off. He didn't know how Finn did it, but with Finn you could never expect the unexpected. He walked to the lake side and just stared out into the lake waters. Finn would have enjoyed seeing the lake again. He sighed before looking away to the side as he caught a glimpse of an object on standing up from the ground. He walked over to it, already knowing fully well what it was. Finns demon sword. The sword stood proud and there was a calm aura surrounding it. The sword felt as if it was waiting for its owner to return to it once again. The blade held no cracks and there was no sign of rust even after the amount of time has passed. A true warrior's sword it was. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way...yet for some sick reason it all happened. Ice King sighed and walked away from the blade sitting down to a spot on the lake shore where the moon and the lake horizon meet. Ice King lay on the ground and with a sigh closed his eyes and let the sound of the water swaying on the surface guide him to a peaceful slumber.

Until…

"Wenk"

Ice King opened his eyes and was met with his penguin friend Gunter, "Gunter why aren't you at the castle?" Questioned the King of Ice and Gunter just looked at him, "Wenk" Plush penguin said and Ice king smiled…the penguin was worried about him how nice. Ice king motioned Gunter to his side and the penguin looked at him for a second before wobbling over to his master's side and with a small plop sat down in the grass looking out towards the horizon. Ice King then returned to his laid back position and Gunter soon followed suit and they both allowed the lake to make them drift into slumber.

_I just can't keep hanging on_

_**(Dream)**_

In a grassy plain as the sun shown greatly standing next to an old rickety tree Simon remained. He looked around and saw that next to him were Marceline and Jake who were both smiling at him and moved ahead of him but not before grabbing both his arms they started to drag him somewhere. "Jake Marcy" spoke Simon wanting to know where on earth they were taking him but he got no answer as they both laughed at him and continued dragging him along. "Come on guy's I don't like surprises" Simon said as he laughed, he had never felt so free…so at peace then now. "Oh come on pops were not going to let you ruin the surprise" Jake said and Marceline giggled, "Besides were here" Simon looked out but with the sun blaring his field of view was limited, "Here where? Haha" Simon chuckled "with this sun blocking my eyesight I can barely see" he said which earned a chuckle from both Jake and Marceline. That is until he felt a paw on one-side of his face and a warm hand on the other side of his face guide him to view a hill and as the sun began to set Simon was able to see more clearly of someone on top of the hill. Simon's eyes grew wide his mouth ajar as the figure looked down on all of them. He then heard Marceline and Jake laugh as they both ran up the hill to the figure. Simon gulped and he too then started his trek up the hill. It took him a minute but as soon as he got close he felt tears come to his eyes. Blonde hair, bear hat, the demon sword clutched tightly to his back, and his smiling grin. It was Finn. His 'Son' the boy he met years ago when Marceline was his age! He was back! Their family was whole again! He saw Finn and Marceline hug and give each other a long kiss and he then saw Jake jump on Finns shoulders giving him hugs before Finns eye's rested on Simon and another sincere smile came before extending his arms out signifying a hug, "Come on pops" Finn said, his voice brought joy to Simons ears! Simon broke out into a fast walk and was closing the gap on getting this ever-lasting peace and as contact was made. Finn turned to snow.

_With you and me_

Simon shocked stop in his place as the spot where Finn stood was now a pile of snow. He looked at his hand to see the snow still there. He looked around to see Marceline and Jake but Jake was nowhere to be seen and Marceline she fell to her knees crying as she looked down at the locket Jake had given her was slightly covered in blood. Simon felt the tears coming to his eyes as he then looked around the land scape. Gone were the grassy sunny plains, now all that there is, is a burnt landscape with snow falling down. Simon looked back to Marceline but to his shock she too had vanished. Simon then saw the pile of snow that Finn used to be blow in the wind before it started to circle around Simon, almost as if it was possessed by an evil entity, it started to cover Simon turning his skin blue until it fully covered his body. Simon sank to his knees as the full impact of reality came in on him. Tear's escaping his eyes as he looked down at his hands. There in his right was the locket Marceline had holding the picture of him, her, Finn and Jake and in his right was the picture he had given to Marceline on her birthday. Sorrow engulfed him completely as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to wish away this horrible nightmare, but to no avail, the nightmare only spoke the coldest of truths now and there was no use of fighting it.

_With you and…_

Rage started to quell up in Simon as he started to grasp both the locket and the picture. He closed his eyes tightly as the anger just kept growing. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was breathing heavily like a rapid animal. The pain of loss becoming too much even if it wasn't real as the world around him moved on forward he was stuck in the past. The past full of pain. Thunder had sounded off signifying that mother-nature seemed to feel his pain and that this was her way of letting him know. Simon then looked towards the sky and with one big breath. He screamed.

_**(Nightmare end)**_

Simon awoke from his slumber waking his pet companion Gunter in the process too. Simon breathed heavily and was sweating like he was melting, "Another nightmare" he sighed before looking around the moon no longer their now being replaced by the rising sun. Simon got up from the ground dusted off his clothes, Gunter followed suit "Wenk" the penguin said and Simon looked down a sad sigh escaping his lips before motioning to the penguin to come to his arms. Gunter jumped in happily "Wenk" his approval Simon smiled before hugging the penguin and burrowing his face in its fur. "Wenk?" Gunter spoke in a sad tone, but Simon just didn't say anything as he started walking back towards the Castle, but not before taking one more solemn glance at the demon blade. The aura around it felt more violent and angry. It was like it was yelling at Simon's soul saying "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" and he agreed.

It was.

_With and…_

The first chapter song was called _in time by Mark Collie_ .

I hope you all enjoy the 2nd chapter.

More to come.


End file.
